Strategic Defense Coalition
The Strategic Defense Coalition, or SDC, is a faction in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. They are an East Asian Chinese-led strategic military alliance. This is one of the largest military alliances in the world during the Second Cold War after NATO. Depending on how the player performs in the Strike Force missions, Russia, India, Afghanistan and Iran may become members or they will ally with JSOC and join the fight against Raul Menendez. If the player succeeds in all of the Strike Force missions, the SDC will ally with JSOC and they will send their drones to defend the U.S.S. Barack Obama from Menendez's drone attacks in the mission "Odysseus" and will also send elite troops to eliminate Cordis Die mercenary snipers in the final mission "Judgment Day." If the player fails in one or all of the Strike Force missions, the SDC will invade Russia and joins the coalition. With this, the Chinese Army will be under Chairman Zhao's orders and Premier Chen can't support the JSOC and their allies and he will be mad during the introduction cutscene of "Cordis Die" and blame the Americans for the drone invasion, which resulted of having a bad relationship with China. Judging by the holographic map in the briefing before the start of the Strike Force mission, SDC has a considerable amount of members from different countries. Section also stated that if Russia joined the SDC, they would be the single largest military alliance on the planet. Member States * People's Republic of China * Kazakhstan * Kyrgyzstan * Tajikistan * Uzbekistan * Myanmar * Nepal * Afghanistan (If the Strike Force level is failed) * Iran (If the Strike Force level is failed) * India (If the Strike Force level is failed) * Russia (If all Strike Force levels or just "Dispatch" are failed) Given the number of SDC troops stationed there, Pakistan appears to have some degree of close relations with the alliance or, at least, China. It is unknown if Pakistan is either an observer, dialogue partner, or has applied for membership. They also appear as a faction in multiplayer, always opposing SEAL Team Six. Notable Members *Tian Zhao (Chairman) Weapons Used Handguns KAP-40 Menu Icon BOII.png|KAP-40 Submachine Guns PDW-57 Menu Icon BOII.png|PDW-57 Vector K10 Menu Icon BOII.png|Vector K10 Chicom CQB Menu Icon BOII.png|Chicom CQB Assault Rifles SMR Menu Icon BOII.png|SMR Type 25 Menu Icon BOII.png|Type 25 MTAR Menu Icon BOII.png|MTAR Light Machine Guns QBB LSW Menu Icon BOII.png|QBB LSW Launchers SMAW Menu Icon BOII.png|SMAW Grenade Launcher menu icon BOII.png|M320 Multiplayer Maps Cargo loadscreen BOII.png|Cargo Carrier loadscreen BOII.png|Carrier Drone loadscreen BOII.png|Drone Mirage loadscreen BOII.png|Mirage Magma loadscreen BOII.png|Magma Uplink loadscreen BOII.png|Uplink Pod loadscreen BOII.png|Pod Quotes Gallery SDC Players BOII.jpg|SDC soldiers on Cargo. SDC_Flag_BOII.png|SDC Flag. SDC Territory.jpg|SDC's territory. SDC Soldier Shotgun BOII.png|SDC soldier with Remington 870 MCS in Mirage. SDC Soldier LMG BOII.png|SDC soldier with HAMR in Mirage. SDC Soldier Assault Rifle BOII.png|SDC soldier with SCAR-H in Mirage. Chinese Zombies BOII.jpg|SDC zombies in Die Rise. SDC Assault model BOII.png|Assault SDC LMG model BOII.png|LMG SDC SMG model BOII.png|SMG SDC Shotgun model BOII.png|Shotgun SDC Sniper model BOII.png|Sniper Strategic Defense Coalition Uplink BOII.jpg|SDC soldier in Uplink. Trivia *In Call of Duty ELITE, they are known as the PLA in recent matches. This is likely a mistake referring to the People's Liberation Army, the military service of China. *Some of the zombies in Die Rise have SDC uniforms. *They wear different uniforms with a type of blue digital camouflage in Uplink. *In one mission of the game, Briggs incorrectly calls them "SDC's coalition forces". *The SDC's emblem appears on a flag in Call of Duty: Heroes as a decorative item. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Factions